Dark Matt
Dark Matt is an optional boss in . He appears in the final areas of Battle Mountain, along with the other Dark Players — as such, Appearance Dark Matt resembles Matt, but with a grim, undead appearance. He has reddish-grey skin, black eyes, and red pupils characteristic of all Dark Players, and his hair is a dull black. He wears the Captain's Hat and a dark version of the Captain's Shirt, and wields the Anarchy sword. Overview Dark Matt has high health, attack and defence, but below-average magic defence and evasion. He uses many of Matt's Bushido skills, and scores critical hits very often. He is supported by various Monoliths, which can deal considerable magical damage (something that Dark Matt lacks on his own) and provide him with a variety of buffs. Defeating Dark Matt on Epic difficulty will reward the player with the Captain of Death medal. Statistics In the Kongregate version of the game, has 4 Accuracy instead. Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 150% |Crit1 = 100% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Swift Slash |Target2 = All |Power2 = 60 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 90% |Crit2 = 50% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Revenge |Target3 = Single |Power3 = up to 149 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = None |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 100% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = Power is calculated by: 149 - Remaining HP % rounded down, no matter dead allies. |Attack4 = Legend |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 80/8 80 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = None |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 10% 30% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 90% 100% |Crit4 = 50% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = The first line is for Legend's first 8 weaker attacks; the second line is for its final attack. Unlike Matt's version of the skill, it will not cause any negative consequence to the user. |Attack5 = Iceberg |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 75 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 50% |Element5 = Ice |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Eruption |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 65 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Fire |StatusChance6 = 30% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Attack7 = Cataclysm |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 75 |Type7 = Physical |Element%7 = 50% |Element7 = Earth |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 30% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Attack8 = Drill Time |Target8 = Self |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |StatusStrength8 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon8 = |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Notes8 = Dark Matt then switches to the Drill Lance sword, and immediately uses Giga Drill. |Attack9 = Giga Drill |Target9 = Single |Power9 = 36* |Type9 = Physical |Element%9 = 25% |Element9 = Earth |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 20% |RdF9 = 10% |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = U |Notes9 = Can deal up to 5.2x damage, depending on target's buffs or whether they have , possibly reaching 187.2 power. For the exact formula, see the corresponding article. |Attack10 = Eat Bat (Heal & Buff) |Target10 = Self |Power10 = MaxHP/10 |Type10 = None |Element10 = None |StatusStrength10 = 50% 50% -- 5x |StatusIcon10 = |RdF10 = 20% |Syphon10 = U |Berserk10 = U |Notes10 = In the Kongregate version of the game, heals for MaxHP/15 instead. |Attack11 = Cleaver |Target11 = Single |Power11 = 500/5 |Type11 = Physical |Element11 = None |Acc11 = 100% |Crit11 = 100% |RdF11 = 10% |Syphon11 = U |Berserk11 = U |Notes11 = Limit Break! Re-targets upon target's death. |Attack12 = Annihilate |Target12 = All |Power12 = 150 |Type12 = Physical |Element12 = None |StatusChance12 = 50% |StatusIcon12 = |Acc12 = 120% |Crit12 = 100% |RdF12 = 10% |Syphon12 = U |Berserk12 = U |Notes12 = Limit Break! }} Battle logic * Limit Break → Cleaver (1/2), Annihilate (1/2). Also summons two exemplars of either of the following to replace defeated allies, if any: Undying Monolith, Viking Monolith and Sky Monolith; * ≥65% HP → Quick Slash (3/12), Swift Slash (3/12), Iceberg (1/12), Eruption (1/12), Cataclysm (1/12), Eat Bat (3/12); * <65% to ≥32% HP → Quick Slash (3/15), Swift Slash (3/15), Iceberg (1/15), Eruption (1/15), Cataclysm (1/15), Revenge (3/15), Legend (3/15); * First turn at <32% HP → Drill Time; * <32% HP → Revenge (1/3), Legend (1/3), Giga Drill (1/3). Additionally, * Eat Bat may not be used until the 4th turn, and then no more often than once in four turns; meanwhile, any attempts to initiate it will result in Swift Slash instead. * In the Dark Players Marathon, can't have more than one ally at a time, thus won't summon anything until the accompanying Dark Player dies. * Swapping swords does not affect Dark Matt's base stats, it's just for visuals. Strategy Equipment Your gears should be based around high defence, HP, Dispel and Death resistance. Dark Matt is weak to and , and and will also work wonderfully considering his high health and that these status effects deal damage based on a percentage of victim's health. Battle Treat the battle as if it has 2 phases: In the first phase, you will need to cast Protect and Reflex to withstand Dark Matt's damage output. It's recommended to use SP only to summon the Ancient Monolith to survive boss' Limit Breaks. On the second phase, when he pulls out his Drill Lance and begins using Giga Drill, Protect can turn against you, significantly increasing the worth of accuracy debuffs and evade buffs, along with and , though the latter might not save against his Legend skill, as its animation's length far exceeds revival animation's and thus can hurt a player with successive hits after the revival, possibly killing them again. Trivia * Dark Matt has the highest health out of all foes in the game, barring Godcat's pure forms that are not supposed to (and realistically can't) be killed. * Like other Dark Players, Dark Matt reincarnated in as Matteus. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Bosses